Cuddly Bear
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: This is my story dedicated to Universally-Interested! One-shot. Patricia loses a cuddly bear that she got at a young age and is upset, will Eddie cheer her up? Full of fluff;)


**This is dedicated to Universally-Interested, who won the one-shot portion of my You Choose Story!They gave me all the ideas so basically this was co-written with them, and I'm adding in a few things. I hope you like it, Universally-Interested! Enjoy**!

**Patricia's POV **

"Where is it?!" I thought, well more like muttered under my breath as I was searching through my room. It was now a huge mess because I had been searching for it for hours now. Searching for what, you ask? You see when I was 4, my mum gave me a bear and told me that this was what I had to remember her by before she left. I named him cuddly bear and when I am upset or sad or angry, he always helps calm me down. But now he has apparently gone missing and I am about ready to have a panic attack because I was looking for him because I was upset and now I am even more upset and angry because I can't find him.

"Hey Patricia, what did you do to our room?" Joy asks carefully, knowing that I'm not in a good mood.

"I'm looking for You-Know-Who." I mumble, still kind of embarrassed that I have him.

"Your looking for Voldemort?" She questions, looking very confused.

"No, I'm looking for cuddly bear, the one I've had for like ever!" I half-whisper half-yell.

"We'll I haven't seen it, sorry." She says, and gives me an apologetic look. "Maybe you could ask around the house?" She suggests.

"Yeah sure Joy, just go around asking Hey! Have you seen my stuffed animal that I've had since I was a toddler and it's a teddy bear and means so much to me? What am I going to do next? Start watching Hello Kitty?" I state, obviously angry.

"Whatever." She mumbles, then leaves the room. I decide to take a break from searching my room and go downstairs. I really hope that no one from the house has got it. Especially Eddie. I would die of embarrassment if he found out.

"Hey Yacker, what's up?" Eddie asks me.

"Nothing. Why would anything be up? I mean come on it's not like there's anything going on or anything..." I ramble off like a crazy maniac. "I'm going back upstairs to-read." Then I hurry up the stairs, to my room, almost tripping in the process. I swear under his breath I could hear him mutter: "Crazy Yacker."

I look for Cuddly Bear for about another hour, then sit on my bed and sigh. "I'm never gonna find him." I whine, then I hear a voice at the door.

"Lost something?" It was Eddie.

"Yeah, nothing important." I mumble, then lay all the way down.

"If it's nothing important why do you look like your about to cry?" He asks suspiciously.

"I'm not about to cry!" I defend, but that's not the whole truth or lie. I was about ready to cry, just not in front of him.

"What's really wrong?" He asks, putting he emphasis on really.

"I just lost something that I've had since I was about 4 and it was really important to me." I sigh, then turn away.

"What kind of thing was it?" He asks.

"It-it was-a stuffed bear." I sigh. "His name was Cuddly bear."

"Come here." He says, taking my hand, and pulling me down the stairs.

"I don't wanna go." I whine to him, and he just replies with:

"Come on!"

"Fine." I groan. He leads me in the common room and sits us both down on the couch.

"I found your cuddly bear." He says with a big grin in his face."

"Where?!" I pipe up, and that makes him smile bigger. He opens his arms and pulls me into a big hug.

"What are you doing?" I ask, very confused.

"I'm being a good boyfriend." He smiles, then has me lay next to him, still in his arms. I smile back at him, and snuggle up to him closely. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he puts his arm around me.

"One more thing Patricia." He smirks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I took your cuddly bear..."

"Eddie!"

**Like I said at the top, this was** **dedicated to and written with Universally-Interested. My story for xXAquaMangoXx will probably start to be typed today, as well as my next chapter for Scars and Souvenirs. Plus my new story. Wow, a lot to keep track of:) okay well please review and tell me how you like it:) Bye!**


End file.
